


Sealbhach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Dark Character, Drabble, F/F, Irish Language, Possessive Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Translation, Werewolf Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Rialaíonn sí iad mar caoraíocht, a mac tíre iontaofa ar a taobh.





	Sealbhach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possessive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122481) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 

Rialaíonn sí iad mar caoraíocht, a mac tíre iontaofa ar a taobh. Déanann méara Regina crua go leor isteach i bhfionnadh na mac tíre chun a crúba a ghrafadh ar an urlár, agus tugann sí súilfhéachaint gealsúileach, dana uirthi.  


Níos déanaí, beidh díoltas ag Ruby, pincigh Regina ar an leaba agus cuir greamanna ar a chraiceann poircealláin, brusanna ar a leasrach, marcanna dearga ó mhéara conriocht agus fearg daonna. Ach fiú ansin, tarraingfidh lámh Regina an coiléar ar scornach Ruby, agus cuimhin léi cé leis a bhfuil sí.

"Cailín maith,” arsa Regina. “Is beag eagla a bheidh orthu.”


End file.
